headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman Vol 2 75
"Doomsday!" is the title to the seventy-fifth issue of the second ''Superman'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written and illustrated by Dan Jurgens with Brett Breeding on finishing work and inks. It was colored by Glenn Whitmore and lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Mike Carlin with Jennifer Frank as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a January, 1993 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.25 per copy (US). Synopsis Superman and Doomsday have their final confrontation in Metropolis. Each foe delivers crushing blows onto the other, never letting up on their opponent. Police and military vehicles converge on the scene, but the streets are in chaos. Superman gets a last kiss from Lois Lane, then charges into action, ready to bring Doomsday down no matter the cost. The two combatants battle it out in front of the Daily Planet, at one point striking each other with such force that the windows on the Planet shatter. Eventually, Superman delivers a fatal blow to Doomsday, snapping his neck, while receiving an equally deadly blow at the same time. Lois Lane rushes over to Superman's limp body and cradles him in her arms, begging him to hold on until the paramedics arrive. However, it is too late, and the Man of Steel fades in her arms. Superman is dead. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El/Clark Kent * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Doomsday * Bloodwynd, J'onn J'onzz * Cat Grant * Ice, Tora Olafsdotter * Jonathan Kent * Lex Luthor, Jr. * Martha Kent * Justice League * Altered humans * Kryptonians * Martians :* Green Martians * Kansas :* Smallville :* Kent farm * Metropolis :* New Troy :* Daily Planet * Blood Gem * Daily Planet newspaper * Jet-packs * Automobiles * Helicopters * Energy projection :* Heat vision * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength * Broken neck * Photographer * Reporter * Shape-shifters * Super-hero Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Here lies Earth's greatest hero - The Death of Superman!" * This is Superman navigation code 1993/2, which means it is the second Superman-related issue released in 1993. * The direct market edition of this issue shipped in a black polybag that included a Daily Planet Superman obituary page written by Roger Stern, a "Death of Superman" poster by Dan Jurgens and Brett Breeding, a black memorial armband, and a series of commemorative postage stamps. * The cover to the polybagged direct market edition of this issue is an engraved memorial done in tombstone grey. * The newsstand edition of this cover features an original graphic by Dan Jurgens and Brett Breeding that shows Superman's tattered cape on a pole. * The events of this issue are loosely adapted into the Superman: Doomsday animated film. A slightly more faithful interpretation is presented in the Death of Superman animated feature. * Soon after publication of this issue, the "Death of Superman" storyline was adapted into a novel written by Roger Stern entitled, The Death and Life of Superman. * Every page of this issue is a splash page. * Booster Gold is credited with coining the name Doomsday. * Later stories will reveal that the Bloodwynd that appears in this issue is actually J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. * The death of Superman was a subject of conversation on an episode of the Tonight Show with Jay Leno. Jay Leno was seen wearing one of the Superman memorial armbands across his left arm. * The Marvel Comics character Hannibal King pays homage to the fall of Superman in an issue of ''Nightstalkers''. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: * Death and Return of Superman Omnibus * Death of Superman * Millennium Edition: Superman Vol 2 75 * Superman: A Celebration of 75 Years * Superman: The Death of Superman Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * Superman, Vol. 2 #75 at the Superman Wiki Navigation